Cookies, Jellies, and Spidey Sense
by Obsessed01
Summary: Seven year old Seth and Summer discuss Jellies and Spiderman. And kissing...


**Title: **Cookies, Jellies, and Spidey Sense

**Author:** Obsessed01 (Erica)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Spiderman, or Jellies (although I really wish I still had my purple ones…)

**Rating: **I think the kissing alone warrants this piece an R. Ha, yeah right. PG…or K+. I don't know what the deal with the new rating shit is. Can't understand it.

**A/N:** I swear I don't even remember writing this. I just sat down and my fingers started moving. Don't know where it came from but I hope you enjoy it. I couldn't think of a way to finish it so hopefully Little Seth will make you laugh. Review, etc.

**EDITED: I babysat little seven-year-olds for, like, a week and the behavior of Seth and Summer in this story much better reflects children of that age, as opposed to my little Nathan! So, yes, they are seven now.**

* * *

"Look, princess," Summer's father said, pointing. "That's Seth right over there. Now, run along and play." He set Summer down and patted her gently, steering her towards the opposite end of the pool where Seth could be seen.

"Hi, Neil," Kirsten greeted. "So glad you could come."

"Of course," Neil said, kissing Kirsten politely on the cheek. "I just sent Summer over to find Seth."

Summer listened to her father's voice fade as she walked further away. Her father told her that the boy at the end of the pool would play with her. His name was, apparently, Seth Cohen. She walked along the edge of the pool wishing Marissa had been allowed to come with her. But, Marissa had to go visit her grandparents or something.

Summer approached the boy who was crouched on the ground, staring very intently at something. She stood over him and her tiny shadow covered him. He looked up at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

He pointed to the ground and then looked back down. "There's an ant," he told her.

She crouched next to him and stared at the black bug as it crawled across the cement edge that surrounded the pool. After a moment, she crossed her arms and declared, "Ew."

His gaze switched from the ant to her.

"I don't like bugs," she explained. "They're icky."

"Oh," he said, shrugging a little. By this time, the ant was almost out of sight, disappearing underneath a lawn chair. "What do you like?" Seth asked.

"Um," Summer tapped her chin, as if she were thinking. "I like my new Jellies." She pointed to her shoes and Seth looked at them.

"They're _pink_," he said, accenting the word and scrunching his nose a little.

"Mmhmm," she said proudly. "And sparkly."

"They're _girly_," he said, as if she couldn't tell.

"Well, duh," she said. "I _am_ a girl." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in a motion that seemed a little advanced for a seven-year-old. "They're better than your shoes though."

Seth looked down at his own shoes, taking a second to fall back on his butt so he could see them better. "My shoes are cool," he said. "They're Spiderman."

"Spiderman's a poophead," Summer told him, using her best insult.

"He is not!" Seth defended. "He can swing from buildings and he has Spidey sense."

"So what?" Summer asked, acting nonchalant. "My Little Pony comes with a hairbrush to brush her mane."

"Your Little What?" Seth asked, confused.

Summer sighed an exasperated sigh as if Seth had to be the stupidest boy in the world not to know what a My Little Pony was. "My Little _Pony_. It's a baby horse," she explained.

"A real one?" Seth asked.

"No, dumbo. It's plastic." Summer stood up. "Don't you have anything to do around here?"

Seth stood up next to her. "We can go inside," he suggested, not about to disappoint his only guest.

"Okay," Summer said, leading the way.

"My mom said your name's Summer," Seth said from where he was following close behind. "Like the season."

"It is," she said, glancing back at him.

"I think that's a really nice name," he told her nervously.

Summer smiled a small smile and said, "My dad said you're Seth. Seth Cohen."

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"He also said your family has more money than God."

Seth shrugged as they reached the kitchen. "I don't know." They stepped inside and he looked around for a minute before saying, "I know where my mom keeps the cookies." Summer nodded, indicating that she liked this idea. "But you'll have to help me."

"Okay," she said. "Where are they?"

"They're up there," Seth said, pointing at the counter. "But it's too high for me to reach alone."

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Summer asked, motioning to herself. "I'm shorter than you."

Seth nodded. "I know, but you probably aren't as heavy. I can pick you up," he explained. "And then you can reach the cookies."

Summer appeared to be thinking this over. "Okay," she said, agreeing. The two kids walked over to the counter and Seth prepared to lift Summer up. After three failed attempts, two of which resulted in the kids on a pile in the floor, Summer huffed up and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is not working," she said.

"Duh."

Summer glared at him. "Kneel down," she commanded.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Like a dog, Seth," Summer explained. "Pretend you're a dog."

"But my mom said these are my good pants," he told her, motioning to his legs.

"I don't care what your mom said. Now kneel down," she said bossily.

Immediately, Seth kneeled on the floor in front of the counter. Summer put one foot on his back and gripped the counter. Then, placing her other foot on his back, she used the counter to pull herself up and steady herself. "What do they look like?" she asked.

"They're in a jar," Seth said, though his voice was strained from having Summer stepping on his back.

"I don't see them," Summer whined.

"Hurry up!" Seth yelled. "My back hurts!"

Finally, Seth felt Summer step down with an armful of cookies. "Found them," she said. The two children plopped down on the floor right there, Seth rubbing at his back. Summer put the cookies in her lap and prepared to sort them. "One for you," she said, handing a cookie to Seth, "and two for me!"

"Hey! That's not fair," Seth said, calling her on it. "Let me split them."

"No," Summer protested. "I had to find the cookies so I get more," she said, the logic making perfect sense in her head.

"No," he said. "I had you stepping all over my back. I should get more."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Yuh huh is not even a word," Summer said.

"Well, neither is nuh uh," Seth fought back.

"Yeah it is," she said.

Seth was about to argue back but stopped. "Why don't we just split them the same?" he asked.

Summer shrugged. "Fine," she said. "But if there's extra, I get it."

"No, we split it," Seth told her. "It's _fair_."

Summer sighed. "Boys are so dumb." She went on to count out the cookies and they ate them in silence right there on the kitchen floor.

As they were finishing off their cookies, Seth asked, "Where's Marissa?"

"She had to go see her dumb grandparents," Summer informed him, still slightly bitter at having a 'stupid boy' as her only playmate.

"Oh," Seth said, looking back to his last cookie.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Summer asked, her voice rising.

"No!" Seth said immediately. "I don't have a crush on her."

"Then why'd you want to know where she was?" she asked, her voice teasing.

"Because," Seth said, "she always comes to our parties and she's nice to me. Unlike you."

"I'm nice," Summer tried to defend. "My mommy says that I'm not mean, I just have high standards and I make it hard for people to meet them, therefore almost everyone is a disappoint to me." She seemed proud of this although Seth was certain that she wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"My dad says you're spoiled," Seth said. "He say's everyone in this town is just a bunch of rich assholes."

Summer's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, her eyes growing wide. "You just said the A word," she breathed.

Seth shrugged. "Not really," he said. "My dad said it first."

"Then your dad has a potty mouth," she said.

Seth just took another bite of his cookie, as if that particular statement wasn't really important.

Summer popped a cookie in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. She swallowed and said, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Seth looked up at her. "I've kissed my mom," he said.

"No." Summer shook her head. "I mean, someone you don't _hafta_ kiss."

"No," he responded. "Have you?"

"I'm not supposed to kiss girls," she said.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Seth corrected. "A boy that's not your dad."

Summer shook her head. "Coop says boys have cooties."

"I don't have cooties," Seth declared.

Summer fidgeted with the beaded bracelet around her tiny wrist. "Do you…want to try it?" she asked shyly.

"Kissing?" Seth asked, his eyes growing big.

Summer nodded.

Seth thought for a while, setting his half eaten cookie down on the kitchen floor. "Okay," he said slowly.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither quite sure how to approach it. "So, what do we do?" Summer asked nervously.

"I think we just…kiss," Seth said. "Like our parents do."

"Right here on the floor?"

"I don't think it matters," he said. "Do you want to stand up?"

"No," Summer said. She felt safer sitting down. "Do you?"

"No," Seth said. He scooted closer to her, forgetting all about his discarded cookie, which he had fought for so vehemently just ten minutes ago. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes, puckering her lips the tiniest of bits. Seth moved closer, sure she would be able to hear his heart beating in his chest. When their lips finally touched, they jumped back as if surprised. They opened their eyes wide, staring at each other.

Finally, Summer spoke. "If you tell anyone I kissed you, I'll kill you."

Seth nodded vigorously.

They looked around awkwardly for a few more minutes before Summer picked up Seth's abandoned cookie off the floor, blew on it, and took a bite.

"Hey, that was mine!" Seth said, reaching for it.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" she said.

"I didn't lose it!" Seth said, his hands furling into fists. "Give it back, Summer."

"No," she said, holding it out of his reach.

"Give it back or I'll tell everyone the we kissed!"

Summer's eyes widened. She threw the cookie at him and said, "You're a butthead."

"You're a meaniehead," he countered.

She was about to respond with something equally insulting when Kirsten entered. "There you guys are," she said, bending down. "We were looking for you. It's time to eat."

"Okay," they answered in unison. The kids stood and Summer glared at Seth. He glared back.

"Did you have fun?" Kirsten asked as she took their hands and led them outside to the table.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "We ate cookies."

"Oh, great," Kirsten said sarcastically.

Seth glanced at Summer behind his mother's back and smiled. She tried to glare at him but only ended up smiling.

"Mom," Seth said, "My Spidey sense is tingling."

"Oh, is it now?"


End file.
